


Patience, Patience

by a_sparrows_fall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aliens, Fanart, Fanmix, Fishing, M/M, Metropolis, Neil DeGrasse Tyson - Freeform, Power Loader, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sparrows_fall/pseuds/a_sparrows_fall
Summary: A fanmix and fanart compilation based onsabrecmc's Celestial Navigation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Celestial Navigation and other Thank You Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964175) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c6851229337f3416a1abc9b8c90021e9/tumblr_oje851i0xV1r2nm7yo2_1280.png)

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c1a983f221ab668f28c3f9db096d7618/tumblr_oje851i0xV1r2nm7yo1_1280.png)

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/700e9a7949cbde31c273d846f61f889e/tumblr_oje851i0xV1r2nm7yo3_1280.png)

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/debcddb8bc81cf19c7a2242e4655a210/tumblr_oje851i0xV1r2nm7yo7_r1_1280.png)

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/023d0bdaf984001987e579d14d419672/tumblr_oje851i0xV1r2nm7yo5_1280.png)

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/2d5b06284a1777c0db00809df40efbae/tumblr_oje851i0xV1r2nm7yo6_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the [full-length version of The Old Astronomer](http://www.itsokaytobesmart.com/post/49415133926/from-the-old-astronomer-to-his-pupil-by-sarah):
> 
>  _And remember, “Patience, Patience,” is the watchword of a sage,_  
>  _Not to-day nor yet to-morrow can complete a perfect age._
> 
> * * *
> 
> Text of the fanmix portion so you can copy & paste:
> 
> of OAK DOORS, MACRAMÉ COMPATIBILITY, and FUTURES DECIDED
> 
> Life on Mars? - David Bowie
> 
>  _Oh, man, look at those cavemen go._  
> 
> —
> 
> of SQUIRRELS, FABRICATOR ASSEMBLIES, and OMELET OFFERINGS
> 
> In The Garage - Weezer
> 
>  _I write these stupid words, and I love every one, waiting there for me, yes I do._  
> 
> —
> 
> of RISOTTO, EINSTEIN-ROSEN BRIDGES, and CROSSED TIMEZONES
> 
> Let’s Talk About Spaceships - Say Hi To Your Mom
> 
> _They’re only words, and words can’t kill me._
> 
> —
> 
> of TORTELLACCI, COALESCING BLACK HOLES and the OCCURRENCE of a PARTICULAR EVENT
> 
> Dark Matter - Andrew Belle
> 
>  _I’m bending the light connecting you to me._  
> 
> —
> 
> of LITTLE CHOCOLATE BOATS, DOUGLAS FIR PANELING, and MEMORIES REWRITTEN
> 
> Fucking Boyfriend - The Bird and the Bee
> 
> _Are you working up to something? But you give me almost nothing._
> 
> —
> 
> of SHOE BOX ECLIPSE VIEWERS, FRANK CAPRA, and ELECTRICAL SOCKETS
> 
> Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want - William Fitzsimmons
> 
> _Lord knows it would be the first time._
> 
> —
> 
> of STERN BEARS WITH HATS, PAPERWORK, and the FATE of a CERTAIN AUTOMOBILE
> 
> Passenger Seat - Death Cab for Cutie
> 
>  _Try to tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites._  
> 
> —
> 
> of the MEMORY of FALLING OFF ONE’S BIKE
> 
> Hast Thou Considered The Tetrapod? - The Mountain Goats
> 
>  _And I vanish into the dark, and rise above my station._  
> 
> —
> 
> of AMBULANCES, the TESTING of THEORIES, and a NOT-QUITE CONFESSION
> 
> I Found - Amber Run
> 
> _I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be: right in front of me._
> 
> —
> 
> of SAND, POLARIS, and the PASSAGE OF TIME
> 
> When the Stars Come Out - The Hawk in Paris
> 
> _We will open up our eyes when the stars come out._
> 
> —
> 
> Thanks to sabrecmc for the fic. It's kinda the best. :D
> 
> I reserve the right to update all this when the fic finishes!


End file.
